1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lens assembly, and a camera module using the lens assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses in a camera module are used to converge light from objects to a photosensitive element, such as film, a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and so on, to form images of the objects. Camera modules may employ more than one lens for better modulating light, however, it is difficult to keep the lenses coaxial to each other. Generally, lenses used in a camera each will have a flat periphery that is useful for connecting with other lenses or the holder, but useless for maintaining coaxiality.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a lens assembly which can overcome the above problems.